


The Strangest Dream

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [7]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: An unexpected stranger interrupts Lucy's nightmares.





	The Strangest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user slaaneshi-party-bus

From the Diary of Lucy Westenra

I had the absolute strangest dream last night that I can ever recall. It began with my stepping from my room, as if commanded by some strange and terrible force, but that did not last long. I felt myself being carried, and though I knew the man who held me had terrible intentions, I could not cry out for help! I feared for my very life, though all I could see above me were a pair of glowing red eyes.

At this point, it may seem wondrous that I call such a thing a dream rather than a nightmare. But it was at this point that something extraordinary happened!

My abductor, leering over me as he was, had failed to take into account the direction he was walking! He stepped right into the path of an enormous traveller, whose size and strength sent him hurtling back and allowed me to clamber out of his arms! The red-eyed man fled, and I was left staring up into the stranger’s face.

I can only assume the poor man had once been a soldier, for he had a series of terrible scars and stitches, so great that it was hard to look at. When he saw me gazing at him, he even lifted his arms as if to shield his face from my view.

“Thank you,” I said. Upon hearing my words, he brought down his hands and his scarred face bore a look of surprise.

“You are a true gentleman,” I continued, “and I am in your debt. You are welcome to visit my home any time.”

At this, the poor man began to weep uncontrollably. When I attempted to give him my handkerchief he fled into the night.

And so it was that Mina found me, lying upon the ground in the middle of the night. My sleepwalking episodes do lend themselves to such odd dreams!


End file.
